Emily Attano (Cyberpunk)
"By now, I'm certain the God of the Void is miffed at me for cheating him so much." Emily Attano was a simple Breetun human woman who lead a simple life. She once was a detective in the BCPD who worked with the Arfrok, Ludolf only to then be drafted into the army. Appearance Emily's appearance was a young looking human woman with black hair that goes to her shoulders, however it was generally messy. Her pale skin was mostly flawless... except for a few scars. Her brown eyes however looked more like camera lenses. Her arms and legs were both deep black due to being augmented, however to cover them, she wore a brown trench coat and normal brown pants. On her hip was a simple six-shot revolver, however she also tended to use an axe and shield in her augs as well as a pistol in her augs. As for military, it was light, form fitting black light armor for more quick and agile movements. Background Born and raised in Breetu City, Emily "Em" Attano, was a rebellious child. Her childhood was filled with her sneaking off every now and again to explore the city... or just getting into trouble. She gained an education, but when she was 14 she made mistakes. She had a fling with a guy and had a child. Unable to fund the child, she had to give her away. After that point, Em had a major growing up phase, no longer rebellious and instead focused on her studies, eventually joining the BCPD to hopefully make the city safe for her daughter, where ever she may be. She progressed through the ranks and became a detective, working with Ludolf, an arfrok who had a preference for the great-axe. They worked well together until they had to take a case where she learned the victim was her sister. They never found the murderer and Em went into a deep depression. She continued her work, but her heart wasn't in it anymore until a familiar case came to her desk: her sister's killer. She went with Ludolf to the destination, driving the old rust bucket, on arriving, she went in to get some good old fashioned vengeance. She didn't come out unscathed as the small shack then proceeded to blow up, causing her limps to be removed, leaving her on the verge of death and in a coma that she remained in for six months. After the six months and having gone through the process of augmentation, she returned to find things a weren't much different. Her job remained the same, her coworkers remained the same, the rustbucket was replaced and she still worked with Ludolf. And immediately she was given a case, however her biggest regret is that she was unable to solve it before complete war broke out. After the war started, Em was drafted into the army and it was there she stayed for a long time, working with Ludolf again as well as a woman named Amelia. Though it didn't last long as she was put out of commission for awhile. She had to gain new augments which seemed to actually be accepted even quicker by her body than the old ones. Her closest friend remained unable to do much as he refused augments while Amelia accepted them. She grew attached to the woman after awhile, but it didn't last. The next major battle, Amelia fell and Em grew cold and uncaring, visiting the makeshift grave she made for the woman constantly. It got even worse as after the battle, Ludolf vanished. Time passed and she was given duty to guard diplomats, one of which being her former co-worker and the other, unknowingly to her, her daughter, Xen. In one odd instance among the travels, going on an arfroki nectar induced drug trip (albeit unintended to do so) where she learned "closure is near" for a short time... then it was lost. They worked together for awhile and traveled the world in attempts to gain allies, however failing in Gesu when the war turned against them. In a major battle against a gnomish mech, Em fell, landing on her augs, but going into a coma for two years. After that? Unknown of her status. Personality Em is a kind-hearted and motherly figure, always looking after those she cares for no matter what. She joked and normally kept her friends close. But when she was angry, she was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Skills Due to her former work as a detective, she was good at investigating and firing her pistol, however, post augs, she became adept at working with them and improving her own augments. Good with tech and so on.